Susurros de la pequeña felicidad
by Preciossa
Summary: La felicidad puede estar en las cosas más simples, donde menos te lo esperas.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_¿Alguna vez has experimentado la felicidad absoluta? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido completo? ¿Alguna vez quisiste gritarle al mundo tu amor? ¿Alguna vez estuviste radiante sin saber porque, pero a la vez conociendo completamente el motivo? ¿Alguna vez esperaste tanto algo, que cuando llegó, lo sentiste con todo tu ser? ¿Alguna vez, alguna vez te sentiste completamente amado, atrapado por una ilusión verdadera? Así era como yo me sentía en ese momento._

Sus labios sobre los míos, ejerciendo presión. Su boca pronunciando mi nombre, diciendo que me quería. Su mano derecha en mi cuello, abriendo y cerrando su palma para acariciarme. Su mano izquierda sobre mi cintura, apretándola. Mi espalda contra la pared, sintiendo su peso. Mis manos en torno a su cuello. Felicidad.

Era un sentimiento, un amor que había escondido durante años. Era él, el más importante, y aunque hubiese estado con otros siempre seria él. Único e irremplazable.

Nunca me había sentido así, tan llena, tan querida. Nunca hubiera esperado eso por parte de él, quizás tampoco de mí. Era tan cobarde que espere a que él viniera, en lugar de ir.

Pero la espera valió la pena, porque esa noche, esa noche había sucedido, al fin.

Recordaba ese momento aun ahora, horas después de que hubiera sucedido. Mi mente evocaba segundo a segundo esa imagen, minuto a minuto ese sentimiento. Hora tras hora me sentía embaucada y alegre. Estaba plena, solo por eso.

El amor era algo que nunca había florecido en mí, siempre había quedado en un nivel inferior, pero ahora afloraba en mi piel, se sentía parte de mí. El amor, el amor me hacia fuerte.

'Quédate, solo un poco más.' Sus palabras aun resonaban en mis oídos, cada vez más claras. Sentía que me quería, y aunque fuese solo en ese instante, solo en ese momento, yo fui feliz.

Recordaba cómo fue acercándose lentamente, posando sus ojos en mí, recordaba ese instante en el que me dijo 'Te quiero a ti, y solo a ti'. Recordaba cada momento, y cada vez que lo hacía me sentía feliz.

Evocaba cada beso, y en mi estomago se acrecentaba esa hermosa y placentera sensación, sus caricias, sus besos. Sus abrazos arrulladores.

No necesitaba un por qué, ninguna justificación para sus repentinas acciones, no necesitaba nada, simplemente saber que había sido real. Que meses de desesperadas ilusiones no habían sido en vano, que todo lo que había interpretado era cierto, y que él, él me quería.

'Acompáñame' me dijo y silenciosamente me guió a aquella aula, la que guardaría mi más profundo secreto.

Sonreí, recordado esta vez como empezó todo.

Una travesura. Escaparse. Esconderse. Una charla. Un acercamiento. Una caricia acomodando un mechón de mi pelo. Su mano se quedaba allí, sobre mi mejilla. Otro acercamiento. . Felicidad.

Volví a sonreír ante el monótono recuerdo, siempre era igual. Me voltee en la cama, observando a la luna por la ventana, iluminaba más que nunca.

Sus ojos llenaron mi mente, haciéndome regresar a la charla. Esas palabras que nunca iba a olvidar, esas excusas, esos comentarios. Nunca, nunca iban a salir de mente, nunca iban a ser borrados.

'Sé que tardé, tu también lo hiciste, pero ahora estamos juntos, ahora estamos bien. Al fin, después de tanto' me había dicho mientras me abrazaba.

Respiré profundo, casi sintiendo su aroma. Cerré mis ojos, casi sintiendo sus labios.

La noche tomaba su curso, alejando al sol, invitando a la luna. Hermione se sentía cansada, mas no lo suficiente como para sentarse en la sala común a leer un libro y esperar, esperar a que el llegara. Esperar, en realidad, para ver si llegaba con ella, con Katie.

Todas las noches era igual, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, a verlo llegar con ella, abrazados. Juntos.

Pero hacía un tiempo que él llegaba solo, y cuando la veía solía acercarse y hablar con ella, después de todo eran amigos.

Hermione llevaba por él todos los días su mejor atuendo, pero según ella él no lo notaba, y la seguía viendo, día a día, como la amiga de hace cinco años atrás.

Esos cinco años eran los mismos que ella llevaba enamorada de él, pero él no lo veía. Según Ginny, él había experimentado un cambio, la veía de otra forma, hablaba mucho de ella. Buscaba temas de conversación en los que ella apareciera, o soltaba comentarios de la nada.

Según George, Fred pasaba mucho rato observándola. Pero para Hermione nada tenía sentido, no cuando él mostraba solo amistad.

Tomo un libro cualquiera y salió de su habitación, no sin antes acomodar sus rizos en un moño. Bajo las escaleras sigilosa y camino hasta el sillón, pero no llego. Alguien la había tomado por la cintura y tapándole la boca la dirigió a la salida.

Hermione había quedado petrificada al comienzo, pero al sentir su aroma, ese tan peculiar que saciaba todas sus dudas se tranquilizó, hasta se alegró. Se dejo guiar hasta la salida de la sala, y con la Dama gorda a su lado sintió como Fred quitaba sus manos y la dejaba libre. Se sintió vacía, nuevamente.

- ¿Qué haces, Fred?

- Cambio un poco, generalmente hablamos en la sala común. Estoy con ganas de infringir las reglas. – contesto él, divertido

Hermione sonrío, Fred era capaz de todo en ella.

- Cambiemos entonces. ¿Tienes todo lo necesario?

- Capa, mapa. ¿Algo más señorita? - cuestiono burlón, recibiendo como respuesta un "nada".

– Acompáñame.

La tomo de la mano y ambos se acomodaron bajo la capa. Recorrieron los pasillos, sigilosos. Cruzaron delante de cuadros y armaduras, pasaron delante de aulas, y bajaron a las mazmorras. Siguieron hasta que llegaron al aula de pociones, la de Snape.

- Infringir las reglas, y de las peores. Sabes que si nos ven aquí te mataran. – acotó ella.

- ¿Me mataran, solo a mi? Que yo sepa tú estás conmigo. – dijo él, entornando los ojos.

- Pues si nos descubren no estaré mas, y te echaré todas las culpas a ti. Supongo que Snape le va a creer más a una chica que nunca obstruye sus clases, que al alumno que aborrece, ¿No crees? Que me has traído a la fuerza parece una muy buena opción. – dijo mientras salía debajo de la capa y la mantenía junto a ella.

Fred se separó, y se sentó sobre la mesa de un pupitre, enarcó una ceja pensando.

- Pues- dijo socarrón- creo que en ese momento dejarás de ser mi mejor amiga.

Ella cambió su expresión, fingiendo tristeza.

- En ese caso, no lo haré. – dijo ella, sentándose a su lado, dejando escapar una risita.

Quizás no era tan malo tenerlo como amigo, de esa manera al menos tenia de él cosas que sin serlo no tendría. De esa manera podría acompañarlo cuando quisiera, abrazarlo. Contenerlo cuando él estuviese mal y pedir su ayuda cuando ella la necesitara. De esa manera, al menos, tendría un sentimiento recíproco. No uno tal como el amor de una pareja, pero si el de una amistad fuerte.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Tú elijes si me contestas o no.

- Claro Hermione, siempre que quieras.

- ¿Qué sucede con Katie? Hace mucho no los veo juntos. – Pegunto tímida, sabía que la respuesta podría amargarle la noche.

- Supongo que debería haberte contado- dijo, componiendo una sonrisa torcida- mira, es algo complicado. Yo ya no siento lo mismo por Katie, ya no pienso en ella como antes, ya… yo ya no la amo. Creo que ella lo sabe, sabe que no siento más eso que antes sentía. Estoy enamorado de otra persona, y ella lo sabe.

Ya no amaba a Katie, pero amaba a otra, todas sus ilusiones fueron directo al tacho. Su emoción, su alegría. Su esperanza se vio obstruida por una nube de nuevas conclusiones.

'Estoy enamorado de otra persona, y ella lo sabe.' Estúpida Hermione, ¿Cómo podría pensar que Fred se enamoraría de ella? Sólo eran amigos.

- Aja – fue lo único que dijo y se separo de él, yendo hacia la otra punta del aula, apoyándose en la pared. – Es complicado para ella, supongo.

Él se paró de la mesa y caminó hasta ella, situándose a su lado.

- Quizás, pero yo pienso que ella siempre tuvo las cosas claras, siempre las situó en su lugar.- dijo mirando el techo. Suspiro, deseaba poder decirle a Hermione que todo era por ella, pero no. Simplemente no quería arruinar la amistad.

- ¿A qué te refieres con las cosas claras? – pregunto ella, aún decepcionada de ella misma.

Él se situó frente a ella, alejándose de la pared. Era hora.

- A que ella siempre supo que jamás llegaría a quererla tanto como a esa otra persona.

Más y más dolor, ya no quería aguantar esa conversación necesitaba salir, pero no, su orgullo podía más.

- ¿Quién es esa chica capaz de todo en ti? – trago saliva, preparándose para la dura respuesta, que nunca llegó.

Fred elevó su mano hasta el rostro de Hermione, tomando un rizo que se había escapado del rodete y lo acomodo en su lugar. Más no bajo la mano, la dejo situada en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola levemente con el pulgar.

- Deberías saberlo

- No lo sé, disculpa por ser tan despistada- señaló ella, hablando entrecortada. Respiro profundo. Maldito Fred, ese era el tipo de cosas que él hacía y ella odiaba. Las odiaba simplemente porque la ilusionaban, pero luego cuando recordaba esos momentos, era la persona más feliz.

Se acerco aun más. Según George, Hermione siempre lo observaba, hablaba con frecuencia de él. Según Ginny, Hermione lo quería de otra manera, lo miraba diferente. Según Luna, Hermione era diferente, y poco demostrativa, pero para su entender Hermione realmente lo quería. Pero Fred no quería valerse de otros, quería saberlo por él, y que ella lo supiera de la misma manera.

- Suenas nerviosa – musito él.

"Tú me pones así" quiso contestar, pero las palabras no le salieron.

Fred apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y Hermione cerró los ojos. Él la imitó, respirando, dejándose llevar. Acercó lentamente su boca a la de ella, experimentando algo parecido a la alegría. Esos labios rosados que tanto había deseado probar, al fin estaban a su alcance. Puso su mano izquierda sobre la cintura de Hermione, presionándola suavemente, sintiendo como se estremecía. Posó su mano derecha en el cuello de ella, abriendo y cerrando la palma, acariciando dulcemente. Sintió como ella rodeaba su cuello, y lo tomo como una aprobación. Ejerció un leve peso en todo su cuerpo y finalmente toco sus labios. La besó con afán, siguiéndola lentamente, disfrutando el sin sabor de sus labios que tan bien le sabían.

Ella sonrío pronunciando su nombre, él la imito.

- Te quiero a ti, y solo a ti Hermione. Nunca hubo otra a la que quisiera tanto.

Hermione asintió, feliz.

- Igual yo. – No, no había necesidad de explicar nada.

-Sé que tardé, tú también lo hiciste, pero ahora estamos juntos, ahora estamos bien. Al fin, después de tanto – dijo Fred y la abrazo.

- Lo sé, no me importa nada más. Pero aunque este feliz, debo irme. Esto no está bien Fred.

¿Sabía ella acaso lo que decía? No, no lo sabía. Ser feliz era lo correcto, y nada más.

- Quédate, solo un poco más. - pidió él, acariciando su rostro. Paso sus dedos sobre los ojos de ella, haciendo que los cerrara, y se acerco nuevamente, para volver a besarla.

- Eso fue trampa, Weasley – lo acuso.

- Esta será, entonces, la primera vez que juegue sucio. – Bromeo – Y la primera que soy feliz.

Su gesto se compuso en uno serio, y la observo fijamente, con ternura.

- Sabes todo de mí, y eso me encanta, quizás porque yo también sé todo de ti.

- Aun así tardaste en descubrir que me querías.

- No lo hice, siempre lo supe. Hubo otras, pero tú eras la única. – se defendió, mirándola a los ojos, aun abrazándola.

- Usar Legeremancia tampoco es jugar limpio Fred. – Se molesto ella, golpeándole el pecho.

- Para que sepas, no la he usado, apenas aprendo Oclumancia. La Legeremancia sería un gran logro. Solo la utilicé una vez, y sabes cómo termino.

- Es que lo que dices, suena exactamente a lo que yo pienso.

- Ahí lo tienes, somos muy parecidos.

- Si- finalizo ella, curvando sus labios.

Se hizo el silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino ese que tiene su razón de ser. Ese silencio que quería ser testigo. Él cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para sentir su aroma, Hermione provechosa se acerco a sus labios y lo beso, haciéndolo sonreír.

- Ahora sí, debo irme. Notaran mi ausencia.

Quiso irse así, sin más y volteo para librarse de los brazos opresores de Fred, mas él sujeto su mano y tiro de ella, haciéndola casi caer sobre su pecho. Y así, volvió a besarla, con el mismo sentimiento que la primera vez. Luego dejo que se fuera, sintiéndose vacio, pero completo a la vez.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, burlándose de ella misma por volver a caer en ese dulce recuerdo. La Luna aun seguía en el mismo lugar, pero una repentina sombra la tapo por un momento, era una lechuza blanca como la nueve, y hermosa; era Pigwidgeon.

Hermione se paró de golpe, tropezando con una prenda de ropa que había tirada en el suelo. Abrió silenciosamente la ventana, quitó la nota que la lechuza llevaba en su pata y la acaricio suavemente, dejándola partir.

Fred...

Abrió la pequeña notita, con la emoción en su piel. Ese día había sido perfecto.

_Eres lo único que siempre quise, y voy a querer. Mi Hermione._

_Fred. _

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiro. No tenía dudas, siempre sería él.

La felicidad siempre está en las cosas más pequeñas, en esos momentos tan cortos y significantes. La felicidad está todo el tiempo a nuestro alcance, en una sonrisa, en una caricia, en un abrazo. La felicidad nos busca, sólo es cuestión de dejarse encontrar.


End file.
